<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resident Evil Drabbles by NemesisAlpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095380">Resident Evil Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisAlpha/pseuds/NemesisAlpha'>NemesisAlpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisAlpha/pseuds/NemesisAlpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of some Resident Evil drabbles I've written, I'm not confident with writing but I still want to post some of my work since someone might enjoy it. I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Birkin/William Birkin, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) &amp; Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unbreakable Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His blond, bloodstained locks draped over his downcast eyes, his jaw was clenched in agony as his cells were slowly broken down. He was slouched over, pained from the mutation spreading faster than his body could keep up. A defeated expression mixed with sweat was spread across his face, dripping down his chin. All he could muster was sighs of anguish as his insides were set ablaze.</p><p>A damp, chill cloth caressed his calloused cheeks, carefully, as if he could shatter at the slightest pressure. The cold texture was soothing his tingling skin, even if it was just for a moment. The soft cloth cleaned the dried blood from his cheeks, the sweat dripping down his forehead and tears welling up in his tired eyes. Groans of pain turned into profused sobbing. An oddly familiar feeling of dread was pulsating in his chest, almost as if his ribs were to be pulverized from the intensity. The gravity of the situation was dawning upon him, nothing could revert this.</p><p>Her touch was soft, much more gentle than the cotton rag she had cleaned him with. Gathering the little strength he had left, he raised his face and met her gaze. He tried to silence his pained cries, trading it for tremors and hiccups. Her look was observant, yet doting. He was met with forgiveness and benevolence, despite how he had hurt her. The blood stained her now scarlet lab coat. A raspy apology slipped his cracked lips, his voice was unrecognizable at this point, it was strained and had dropped an octave before he could finish. She smiled at her husband, or what was left of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mistress and her Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lost inspiration working on this, sorry. Hopping on the Lady Dimistrescu bandwagon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You jumped at the sound of the heavy bedroom door groaning at its hinges, swiftly turning around, you watched the silhouette of her hat emerge through the mahogany door frame. The wide brim of her hat almost hit the ceiling as she stretched her back. Your gazes locked, even from afar, her golden eyes were shimmering like topaz left in the sun. A wide grin spread across her pale, powdered face.</p><p>“There you are, I’ve searched every nook and cranny for you!”</p><p>Your heart sank to the bottom of your stomach. Although her voice was mellow and harmonious, you couldn’t help but fear the uncertainty of her temperament. Your grip tightened around the feather duster, you clung onto it as if it’d escape and hide at any moment. Lady Dimitrescu strode towards you. Her custom tailored dress wrapped tightly around her wide hips, the waist was ruched at the front, giving it a very ruffled look as you followed her figure. Earlier this week, you had sown a torn seam, she was pleasantly surprised at your handiwork. Something tells you she has taken a special liking for you ever since.</p><p>You watched her figure grow as she towered over you, her presence never failing to make you feel measly. Her enormous, bony hand fondled your fragile face. The nail of her thumb dug deep into your chin, despite the pain you kept your face straight.</p><p>“Yes, madame.”</p><p>“I’d like for you to join me in the bath house this evening, immediately after dinner.”</p><p>“Yes, madame. I understand.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>The grip on your chin lessened, she clicked her heel and tossed you a sly smirk before exiting through the short door. Without her presence, you’d heard your thoughts echoing across the tall ceiling. You raised your hand to gently rub your abused chin, you still felt the imprint of her sharp nails lingering across your skin. Your cheeks flushed a rosy red, her words still raw in your head. </p><p>“I can’t laze around like this, I need to prepare dinner.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Counting Sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something really quick I wanted to get out of my system. I'm slowly working through my list of prompts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corridor was dimly lit, he watched the dust dance across his vision before falling to the floor. The stench of dried blood smeared across the ripped wallpaper hit his nostrils. It reeked of iron and death. While attempting to navigate the dark precinct, a cold hand grasped his ankle, a guttural growl was quick to follow. It all happened so fast. Gut wrenching pain struck as sharp, jagged teeth dug into his skin. First he felt the fiery ache of the bite, then tingling, numbness. Blood was oozing from his wound as he kicked the rogue off. It kept spilling, the blood turned thick, almost coming out in dark clumps. The pain was agonizing, he couldn’t take it anymore, the stress was overbearing. </p><p>Leon jolted awake, beads of sweat were racing down his face as the surrounding darkness bore holes into him. Slowly, he managed to catch his breath, gently tracing circles on his shoulders to ground his grieving mind. Years have passed since the Raccoon City incident, but part of him couldn’t let it go. The nightmares were bad, but not as terrifying as before. A ghastly pale hand rubbed his thigh. He averted his fixated gaze to look at the figure laying next to him. Big, bulky, almost only sharp edges. Leon’s panicked frenzy must’ve woken him up.</p><p>“I’m sorry I woke you up, I had another nightmare.”</p><p>Their verbal communication was one-sided for the most part, Leon being the chatterbox and his partner being the ever so patient listener. Although it was difficult at times, the couple did their best to accommodate. Learning sign language was a challenge, but a challenge they tackled together. Despite being the slower learner, Leon had been getting a good grasp on it as of late, mostly reading it rather than signing.</p><p>The cloudy moonlight barely illuminated his partner’s silhouette, he could barely make out the scratched hand signing for him to lay back down. He tucked himself under the warm blanket, pressing his back against his lover's broad chest. Although his boyfriend was non-verbal, he was quite noisy. His heavy, rhythmic breathing lulled Leon to sleep. He knew he was in good hands. X knew he could never outright tell Leon “I love you”, he hoped his actions would instead send the message.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>